


He'd Always Meant It

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's POV, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: Short ficlet.Barry's always thought that Iris looks amazing.





	He'd Always Meant It

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at an unspecified time. Maybe some generic time in 3B. Established relationship - I imagined them living in their loft in this, so that kind of timing.
> 
> No real plot. Pretty fluffy.

She walked in brushing herself down, oblivious to the effect she had on him and instead smoothing an invisible crease out of her dress. He watched her as she moved with her head down, focusing on her outfit. His world just lit up at the sight of her, at the presence of her. She just made him want to smile, all the time, just by being. And having her walk towards him, as his lover, his other half, it was all he’d ever wanted.

“You look amazing.” He told her with a doting smile. She made him want to just stare in awe at her. Barry Allen could get frustrated by the slowness of regular time passing, but even he couldn’t find enough time in the world that would allow him the chance to just watch her for as long as he wanted.

“Aw, thanks.” She automatically replied, finally looking up at him, a smile touching her lips. He looked her up and down again. God. She just did it for him. When his focus landed back on her face she was staring at him with her head tilted and the slightest bite of her lip. He knew that look meant she was thinking something over, but he didn’t know what.

“What is it?” he asked her, closing the gap between them.

“I was just thinking how many times you’ve said that to me.” A scrunch brushed her eyebrows, them slightly pinched in thought.

“I’ve always meant it.” He told her easily but vehemently. Every single he’d told her, and every single time he’d thought it. Through school dances and summers, through interviews and date outfits that weren’t for him, through regular days when she just wore tight jeans or light dresses, her legs going on and on, those thigh-high boots she had a liking for.

“I know. I just…realised that.” She was still staring at him and he wasn’t sure if something was wrong. Something didn’t feel wrong, but she was definitely still caught up in her head.

“Is that bad?” he asked her with a confused smile.

“Oh Bear, no. No. It’s…” she exhaled and looked at him with intensely.

“Iris?” he prompted with a frown as it didn’t appear she was going to say anything more. He went to grab her hand but she surged forward instead, her lips meeting his as she tilted her head up to reach him. He drew both of her arms up to his shoulders, his neck, encouraging her to clasp her arms around his neck. He loved when she did that. Feeling her wrapped around him, holding onto him, and anchoring him. She’d always been his anchor and to have her so physically be it now was something he couldn’t get enough of. She was teasing her tongue with his when she pulled back, leaving them an inch apart.

“I just didn’t appreciate you enough then – what you really felt, all those times.” She said quietly as her eyes traced his face.

“I never said it to get appreciation; I said it because I appreciated you.” He told her, trailing his hands from her arms still around his neck, down her side and settling on her waist. He held her to him.

“I know. That’s what I mean.” She smiled at him and all Barry could see was love. Love for him. In her bright and soft eyes, her pupils wide from their kiss. In her sweet smile, her mouth turned up in happiness like he loved, how relaxed and at peace her face was, how languid and close her body felt against his. She always looked amazing. She could always stun him into silence, just made him want to stop and stare and blank out everything else, but this look from her, aimed at him, god. That was definitely his favourite Iris look. His favourite look, period.

He dipped his head to kiss her again. “Amazing.” He murmured against her lips.


End file.
